In a gas turbine engine it may be necessary to quickly shut down the engine. For example, if a shaft of the gas turbine engine is spinning too fast the shaft can undergo a shaft shear event. During a shaft shear event, the shaft can rub against adjacent structures within the gas turbine engine. This can cause damage to the shaft as well as surrounding components of the gas turbine engine that the shaft rubs against.
One way to shut-down the gas turbine engine is to use a series of valves to cut the supply of fuel to the nozzles. A problem with using a series of valves, however, is that the shut-down system becomes more complex and the additional valves add to the system's overall weight. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple shut-down system that can quickly shut down a gas turbine engine.